I had my heart broken I don't feel like having that again
by JusticeLeague
Summary: After a long hard day of work, Applejack goes home. That's when she finds her friend, Rarity visiting later on in the evening. After sharing a night, will Applejack and Rarity become a pair, or would they just by 'sexbuddies' for now. What will happen when another pony will find herself crushing on the yellow mare?


My first fanfic, I hope you like it and enjoy! I pardon if missed anything, of whatsoever. Please Review as well! Oh and this was rated M for a reason!

* * *

What a day! Who would believe I actually survived to the end of it! So much work going around Sweet Apple Acres, everything so exhausting I'm not sure how I could live through it without having at least ten breaks already. Unbelievable. I stretched, before trotting into my house. The red painted house immediately felt warm on my body, as soon as I crossed the very entrance of the door. I look down at my moody hooves. The orange fur covering most of my body was covered in sticky, brown mud, that didn't clean off, however much I would wish it would at the moment. My green eyes focused on the table, seen at the very moment that I entered the house. Granny Smith was sitting on her rocking chair, standing in the corner of the dinner room. The green, someday beautiful mare rocked lightly on it, asleep deeply. Applebloom was doing something that looked a jigsaw puzzle. Looking at me from the toy, she grinned, probably happy to see me, and Big MacIntosh that must have entered soon after me. The red stallion looked just about as tired as myself.

"Sure enough, that was a weak hard workin' day, wasn't it, mates?" I would call, grinning, like my sister did a moment ago. It surely was for me, and Big Mac, from the looks of him. "I don't know what ya wanna do now, but I wanna to just lay and fall asleep and never wake up again!" I said, crossing my back legs, over the table and chewing on a piece of wheat I found in the fields, only today. With my hoof, I slipped it over my face, and gazed around again, smiling widely. Taking a few deep breaths I hopped off the chair, and headed off to my bedroom. There I set my brownish hat on the drawer, binned the wheat I chewed on downstairs. Afterwards, just trotting to the bathroom.

I have to take a long shower, to wash the mud off my yellow-shaded coat. Running the water, whenever inside, I got out my towel, closed the door on the lock and took the little, what looked like a cream elastic band, off my hair, letting my mane flow free. However much I would not want it, it needed a good wash. And a brush would come in handy as well. Luckily, everything I needed was in the bathroom, providing me with a couple of minutes for myself. Myself, and only myself. As I stepped under the shower, a chill run down my spine. Not of fear, or cold; of enjoyment the warm water give, as it run down my body, unevenly. My greens eyes flashed with pure pleasure at the hot water.

Taking the shower gel, I squirted it on one of my hooves, and started to wash my fur. The water rinsing the mud off, and I helped by massaging the flower-smelling gel onto my coat, legs and neck.

Multiple minutes passed. I started to brush my hair, massaging the shampoo and afterwards conditioner into my mane and tail. I watched for the gel not to get into my eyes. Someday it happened, and it's sore as hell! As a piece dropped into my nose, I sneezed, afterwards making a battle fall. "Shit!" I whispered, picking it up. Stupid water! Getting everywhere it shouldn't get to.

As soon as I got out, there was a knock on the door. Knowing it must have been me to open, taking everyone else would probably asleep, I turned a towel around my wet hair, and another one over my back to keep warm whenever I would have to open the door and the cold, crisp air of outside would flow over me. "Coming!" I called, though it was certainly not loud enough for whoever was there to hear me. Galloping downstairs I opened the door I grinned as I met the same, familiar white unicorn standing in the doorway. The curly purple mane of her's kept neat and tidy as always. But she said no word; before kissing me. Passionately and on the lips. It was a marvellous kiss. one of the best ones I've head for quite a while now. So I kissed her back.


End file.
